Countries React
by MightyNite
Summary: The countries react to different things such as Hetaoni, Shipping (Spamano,FrUk,UsUk,Franada,Etc.), and 2p hetalia, If you have something you want them to react to, comment below.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Alli, Also known as CrystalCutie.

Today the countries will be reacting to: Spamano. 

~Spain~

He started to read the fanfiction. " oh dios mio " He got a nosebleed, While reading a rather mature part of the fic. "Romaaaa...you might wanna come look at this..."

~Romano~

He leaned over Spain's shoulder, And started to read the fanfic. " WHAT THE H*LL IS THIS BULLSH*T! " He yelled angrily. "don't call me Roma..."

~Hungary~

"Yaoi!" She exclaimed happily.

Romano stormed into the room &amp; Looked at her like she was insane. "what sick f*ck would write this sh*t?"

Hungary looked at the brunette boy, Staring at him as if he was insane. "The most wonderfully wonderful people in the entire world!" Wait for it. "YAOI LOVERS!"

At that exact moment, Spain came in through the window, Clad in only tomato print boxers. "Oh come on Lovi you know you want it~" He said, Smirking suggestively.

~Italy~

"Ve~ Big brother finally got some! Good job fratello~"

~Germany~

Ludwig read the fanfiction, Then proceeded to get up from his seat, Walk over to the wall, And beat his head against it.

~Prussia~

"Kesesesese, Get some Toni!" He shouted, As Gilbird, Who was perched on his master's head, Chirped loudly and happily.

~France~

"Ohonhonhonhon"

~Japan~

stopped working.

~America~

"Not cool dude! Not. Cool." He said, Now scarred for life.

~Canada~

He snickered, Seeing as his brother was now scarred.

~Russia~

A dark aura appeared around him. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol."

~China~

"Nasty aru..." He said, Clearly disgusted.

~England~

"No Comment..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: USCan

Today the countries are going to *cough*beforcedto*cough* react to USCan

~America~

"What the f*ck man! he's my brother" he screamed as he ran out the door angrily.

~England~

"America you git, why the h*ll would you do that with your brother? I raised you better then that!" he said, getting very irritated.

~France~

"Canada noooooo! you should unleash your french side and be on top!" He said even though Canada couldn't hear him.

~China~

"Hold me panda!" he said while curling up in the corner and rocking with his panda bear.

~Russia~

"KolKolKol" He started Koling while holding up his pipe and making an angry face.

~Italy~

"Oh god Germany! What are they doing! why are they doing that! they are brothers!" He screamed in horror.

~Germany~

"Oh mein gott...stop reading zis..." He said in a strict tone while covering poor innocent little Italy's eyes.

~Japan~

he started imagining what this situation would be like in real life.

~Prussia~

"Birdie noooo vhy vould you cheat on me like zis!" he said as he ran out of the room dramatically slamming the door behind him.

~Hungary~

she got a nosebleed as she read about what the north American brothers did.

~Romano~

"That sh*ts nasty, WHY THE F*** WOULD ANYONE READ LET ALONE WRITE THIS PEACE OF UTTER BULLSH*T" he screamed as he angrily stomped away from his laptop.

~Spain~

He had passed out from losing to much blood (Explanation - he got a nosebleed)

(Weeeeelllll thats it for now guys, it might be awhile before I make another chapter because I have school, but i'll try to make another one soon. :D )


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys this time the countries will be reacting to: ItaGer (live :D)

~Germany

"oh mein gott...Italy..."

~Italy~

"ohhh...can Mr ManlyMan not handle this?" He says as his Italian lover powers activate and he kisses Germany passionately.

~America~

"Dude...Holy sh*t..." he says in disgust and confusion.

~Romano~

He gagged and said "oh dio mio, fratello how could you!" after saying those last few words, he fainted. (translations - oh dio mio, fratello = oh my god, brother.)

~Canada~

He averted his gaze from Italy and Germany.

~Spain~

He got a mega nosebleed "Ooooh Romaaaannooooo, Can I kiiisss youuuu?"

~Japan~

"O-oh my...Itaria-kun...I didn't know you had the guts to do such things...especiarry with Germany..." he said as he watched in amazement.

~Hungary~

She took pictures of the two lovers for her shipping wall.

~China~

"D*mn Aru" he said in disgust with a hint of amazement in his tone.

~France

"Ohonhonhonhon I have taught you well little Italy" he said with a suggestive grin adorning his features.

~England~

He started talking to his imaginary friend 'Flying Mint Bunny' "why yes mint bunny this is an excellent time for tea" He said while trying to ignore Italy and Germany.

~Russia~

He 'koled' in confusion with a hint of malice in his voice.

~Tony the Alien~

He started talking to America "B*tch? f*cking b*tch? b*tch b*tch f*cking b*tch f*ck? (hey fat*ss why do humans do this stuff?)?" he asked nonchalantly.

~Prussia~

"Mein Gott Vest you have to man up!" He yelled to his little brother.

~2p!Italy~

"Why is that f*cking b*st*rd tainting himself by kissing that German A**hole?" he asked in to no one in particular while clearly disgusted.

~2p!Germany~

He smirked suggestively "oh come on Luciano you know you want me." he said in while trying to get the Italian to kiss him.

~2p!Japan~

He had nothing to say on the matter at hand.

~2p!America~

"...f*ck this sh*t i'm out..." He said as he started walking away

~2p!Canada~

"...Get your fat*ss back here and enjoy the show Al" he said to his brother as he grabbed him to stop him from leaving and pinned him to the cold, hard, tile floor of their kitchen.

~2p!France~

"I don't care about zis sh*t" he said as he continued to smoke his cigarette

~2p!England~

"You guys are so naughty~ he said while pouting cutely.

~2p!China~

He watched them intently from the darkest corner of the room.

~2p!Russia~

He was too busy to notice anything going on around him as he stalked his prey also know as 2p!China "kolkolkolkol..." was all he said before continuing to hunt.

(Hope you guys enjoyed this :D )


	4. Chapter 4

On this chapter of countries react we watch the ancients react to their descendants and how they have done so far. :

~Germania~

...Mein Gott...I have failed at raising Mein children...my only bearable child is Liechtenstein..." he said as he shook his head in disdainfully.

~Rome~

"Awwww look at my cute little grandsons! ooooh which one should I visit tonight Germania?!" he asked the clearly disappointed ex-nation.

Germania just kept quiet and let Rome ramble on about how adorable is children are.

~Mama Greece~

She yawned "I've raised him well" she said with a content smile gracing her features.

~Mama Egypt~

she smiled slightly while watching her son.

~Scandinavia~

"My boys have done well...god d*mn it Denmark don't make me regret saying that..." She said while slightly irritated.

~Gaul~

"My little France is soooo cute!" she said with pride.

~Britannia~

"Shut it Gaul my little Britain is much better then that girly little man!" she said irritably

"He is not!" Gaul said defensively.

"Yes he is!" Britannia said while very harshly pulling Gaul's hair.

(Sorry I couldn't help myself xP I love the ancients XD)


	5. Chapter 5

This time the countries will react to...RomaHeta!:

~Germany

"V-vhat iz zis? some kind of a game?" he asked in confusion.

~Prussia~

"Ja Vest AND ZE AWESOME ME IZ IN IT!" He quite loudly to his younger brother.

~Romano~

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS STUPID-A GAME! I'M NOT SOME HOLY B*ST*RD...although I could be..." he said while contemplating becoming a priest.

~Italy~

"F-fratello...calm down i-its-a just a game ve~" he said in an attempt to calm down his older sibling.

~America~

"Woah...i'm in a game!...AND I'M THE HEROOOO!" He yelled as he danced around the room happily.

~England~

"America you git stop being so loud its giving me a headache! and you are most definitely not the hero you stupid git..." he said in disgust.

~France~

"Ohonhonhon...it seems my sexy 'air and I am in a some sort of...videogame." he said, clearly interested in the videogame he was in.

~Japan~

"This is...interesting..." he said while contemplating what to do next.

~China~

"...Japan...what did you do aru..." he said, clearly confused as to what is truly going on.

~Russia

"KolKolKolKol!" he said as a creepy aura started to surround him.

~Canada~

"..America...can you please listen to England and stop being so loud..." he said hopefully.

"Yo Canadia what was that dude? I couldn't hear you over my HERO VOICE!" The American said in a playful tone.


	6. Chapter 6

This time the countries react to: FrUk!

~France~

"Ohonhonhon I knew you wanted me Britain, but I didn't know you wanted me this bad" he said rather teasingly to a certain brit.

~England~

"W-why you bloody frog! I do not want you! I hate your guts!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh please Britain I know you want me just admit it!" he kissed the Englishman "there now you have to admit it!"

The Englishman blushed deeply and pulled away "S-stop doing that France!"

~America~

"Woooaaaahhh Iggy...I didn't know you liked him that way! hell yea! get some Iggs!" He said excitedly.

~Russia~ 

"Why don't we become one like that, Da China?" he asked rather cutely.

"I-I u-um...Russia...I...didn't know...you felt that way..." he said while blushing a deep crimson.

~Canada~

"..P-papa...can you believe it Kuma...Papa got Arthur..." he said, clearly happy for his father-figure.

"...who are you?" Kumajiro said the his owner.

"...I'm Canada...the one that feeds you..." he said in a sad tone.

~Italy~

"...G-germany...what are big brother France and England doing?" he said with an adorable confused look on his face.

"N-nothing Italy...n-nothing at all...why don't we go get pasta..." said the German as he carried Italy away.

~Japan~

"No Comment"

~Spain~

He looked at Roma with puppy dog eyes "Pwetty pwease can we-"

"No means no b*st*rdo" he said clearly irritated.

~Prussia~

"Get some Francis!" he said while cackling "keseseseses" 


	7. Chapter 7

This time the countries will react to: MMD videos watch?v=jRj-XvWKVWA

~Romano~

"What the f*ck...that is...really...f*cking...embarrassing."

~Prussia~

"Kesesesese...Gov'ment came and took mah baybeh" (watch the vid to find out what the heck he's talking about XD )

~Germany~

" ...Vas ze holy hell did I just vatch..."

~Italy~

"Germaaaanyyy~ what just happeeeeened?"

"N-nothing Italy nothing..." he said while trying to get the Italian to believe him.

~Spain~

"Fusosososo~ Romano~~~ don't say it was embarrassing because it wasn't~ it was cuuuute~" 

~America~

"What the holy crapple napples!?"

~England~

" ...make it stop! I am not a magical pony!..."

~France~

He tears up "this video...does not show my true beauty! I must have it removed!"

"good luck with that frog-face it has way to many views and likes to be taken down because of one person." said the Brit as he laughed at the Frenchman

~China~

"Everyone embarrassing but me. I'm the best country"

~Russia~

"KolKolKol I shall have all of the viewers and the creator of the video killed and once they are dead I will pleasure smile da?"

~Japan~

...I wirr never understand why peopre make these things...so dishonorabre...dishonor on you...and your famiry...


	8. Chapter 8

This time the countries will react to: SuFin/A SuFin Fic

~Denmark~

"WOAH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS "LIKED" EACHOTHER LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST FRIENDS!" He said loudly.

~Norway~

"...why did I read this..." he said while shaking his head in disgust.

~Iceland~

He slowly began walking back to his room to read his teletubbie magazines "what have I done with my life..."

~Sweden~

"...m' w'fe...l'ves m'... {translation: My wife...Loves me...}"

~Finland~

"B-berwald..."

~Germany~

"oh gott...why ze hell did I agree to read zhis..."

~Italy~

"G-Germany! Can we do that? it sounds like fun! can we?! can we?! can we pleeaaase do thaaat?! I want to kiss you!" he said excitedly

"u-um...s-sure Italy...I guess...ve can...kiss...if you really vant to..." he said while slightly embarrassed.

~Japan~

"A-arigato...f-for telling me to read t-this..."

~Romano~

"...What...the ever loving f*ck did I just f*cking read...Spaaaaiiiiin...I need you..."

~Spain~

"Coming Romaaa~" He said as he ran in and picked up Roma, Carrying him off to some unknown place.

~Prussia~

"Oi...birdie ((-his nickname for Canada)) ...How about we do somethin tonight ey?"

~Canada~

"o-oh...u-uh...I guess we can...I-if you really want to..." said the Canadian as his face turned bright red.

"kesesese Okay birdie, I'll take you out later then!" said the Prussian as he mentally did a happy dance.

"O-okay...Just...call me before you pick me up okay?"

"Kesesesese Of course birdie, I wouldn't just randomly pick you up, I know you like to get ready first...although you look great already" he said as he winked at he Canadian.

~China~

" ...No comment aru..."

~Russia"

" oh Chinaaa~ come here little sunflower..."

~Micronations~

~Sealand~

"I probably shouldn't have read this..."

~Wy~

" ...god...why did I read this...this is almost as stupid as Seborga..."

~Seborga~

"Wooooaaaah...this is...awesome" he said while reading intently.

~Ancients~

~Rome~

"Woah...I should read these more often!" he said with a dorky grin adorning his features.

~Germania~

"...Failures...they are all...failures..." he said while pretending not to know any of these people.

~Mama Greece~

" I'm glad my little Heracles doesn't do things like this..."

~Britannia~

" Kids these days...I swear... " she said as she shakes her head in disapproval.


	9. Chapter 9

This time the countries with react to: Itacest!

~Italy &amp; Romano~

"B-big brother...d-do you...like me...like that...?..." Italy said with a confused look on his face.

"WHY THE H*LL WOULD I LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!...Your my fratello! my own brother for god sake!"

~Roma's inner thoughts~

"Don't listen to me fratello...I really do like you like that...I'm just too stubborn to admit it..."

~Germany~

He got a major nosebleed while reading this and ended up passing out from blood loss.

~Japan~

"O-oh...Itaria-kun...I...didn't know you would be wirring to do such things...with your brother of all people..."

~Prussia~

"Woah...now that...is...AWESOME!...its soooo hot!"

~Spain~

"Fusosososo...I knew Roma was gay!"

~France~

"Ohonhonhon...so both of ze Italys learned something from me after all oui?"

~China~

"...what...the...h*ll...aru...panda...I think these two are crazy"

~America~

"I'm done...I. Am. Done...I have seen it all...whats next...COWS! is there a fanfiction about one of us doing stuff with COWS!?"

~Russia~

"I am shipped with liet da?"

~England~

"...for once...I agree with America..."


	10. Chapter 10 Special Crack Chapter

Author: Hey guys sorry about the change in format, I had to change it or else I would have been reported. On another note I decided to make a special, somewhat cracky chapter for you guys! I hope you like it :D )

This time the axis powers and the allied forces will react to: being asked on a date.

~Germany~

A random girl walks up to him "Hey handsome wanna go out sometime?" she asks in a seductive tone.

Germany's face turns bright red "O-oh u-uh...I-i'm sorry...but...Idon'tswingthatwaylady!" he yells as he runs off like the gay German fairy he is.

~Italy~

An Italian woman wearing a red dress walks up to him "Hey baby...wanna...get together sometime?" she says with a wink.

"Oh sure-a bella I would-a love to get-a together! where do you wanna go? when do you wanna go? what-a time?" he says excitedly.

The woman grins "How about now?" she says while attempting to be seductive.

"Oh um...I don't think-a Germany would-a like that...I'm supposed to be in training right now..."

"awww...can't you skip training to hang out with little old me?" she said while trying to act cute and innocent.

"ITAAAALIAAAA" Germany yelled as loud as he could as he spotted the Italian man.

"Oh shit...GOTTA GO FAST!" he yelled as he took off at the speed of light.

~Japan~

Japan was sight-seeing in America when a lady in a short black dress came up to him.

"My mother taught me to be a very good girl. But today, I feel naughty."

Japan got flustered at the woman's advances "M-miss...that is very inappropriate..."

"Oh come on sugar you know you want me" she said seductively while holding onto his arm.

And at that moment Japan spontaneously combusted in to an explosion of rainbows, butterflys and tiny unicorns because his personal space had been violated.

~England~

"Hey honey how's it goin?" asked a blonde girl in a crop top and short shorts

"T-terribly sorry love...but...do I know you?" he asked, obviously confused as to why the woman was flirting with him.

"No...but I would love to get to know you better!" she said while checking him out.

"I-I-I-I- u-u-u-um..." he pretended to hear his mother calling him " Why yes mumsy it is a lovely day for tea and scones!" he said while summoning his magical rainbow unicorn and riding off into the sunset on its back.

~America~

"Hey sugar, wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure! how about we go to mcdonalds!"

"I was thinkin somewhere a little more private...but...if your willing to do stuff out in the open then...that's ok as well..."

"F*ck yea! let's go lady!" he yelled dragging her off to the nearest mcdonalds while riding his Mochi-self that he borrowed from Estonia

~France~

A girl walked up to France "Tomorrow when I wake up, I hope you're the first thing I see."

"Ohononhon I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?"

The woman smirked "I like a man who knows who he wants."

France laughed and said "Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me."

The woman only grinned and said "Hey, could you pose with me while my friend takes a picture? I want to make my ex-boyfriend jealous."

And they continued on until cupid came, said their time was up and shot them in the ass with his arrows until their butts exploded and sparkles came out.

~Russia~

"Hello good lookin wanna come back to my place for some vodka?"

Ivan looked at the woman with an odd expression on his face "Nyet...I am busy buying sunflowers to shove up your a$$ for hitting on me, you would enjoy that da?"

~China~

"Hello sir, would ya like to see the magnificent panda girl?"

Yao's eyes lit up "Yes!"

"Follow me" the woman said as she led him to an enclosure. once they got to the enclosure they stuffed him into a panda suit and sold him to a panda collector. In the end Yao became a pandasexual and lived happily ever after in the panda collector's panda enclosure where he could be free with his panda brethren.

Shinatty-chan visits him once a month.


	11. Chapter 11

This time the countries will react to: Germano

~Romano~

"Oh god no! there is no way in h*ll that I would ever do ANYTHING and I mean ANYHTHING! with that potato-b*st*rd!" He yelled angrily as he flipped the table and threw the laptop at the wall.

~Italy~

"Ve~ I didn't know big brother liked Germany like that! yaaay now we can all get along and do what big brother France taught us!

~Germany~

"Mein Gott...Vhy ze h*ll vould someone right zhis shit! I vould never do anything vis zat pr*ck!"

~Prussia~

"KESESESE GET SOME WEST! ZE AWESOME ME BELIEVES IN YOUUU! you are mein awesome (but not as awesome as me) bruder! vhich means you have ze same awesome blood I do and that means you can Awesomely seduce any man or voman vithout any trouble!"

~Spain~

Spain tears up "R-roma...why...WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME! LOOOOOVE MEEEEEE LOVIIIII!" he sobs while clinging to Lovino

~America~

"I...don't know what to say about this...other than...UNTIL I GET SOME YOU CAN ALL GO SUCK A DUCK!"

~France~

"Ohonhonhon...I didn't know Germany and Romano liked eachother like that...but...Germans aren't good with stuff like this...and Romano is ...unexperienced...so...I will have to help them further their relationship..."

"Oh...and America I think you meant to say d*ck"

~England~

"...My eyes are burning...this was so awful it literally burnt holes in my eyes...goodbye cruel world...I am going to a better place now" he ran away, jumped inside Tardis and went to join he Doctor in the land of Doctor Who.

~Russia~

"I will get some with Yao soon da?"

~China~

"Oh god...Russia crazy...I have to find hiding place..." he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to find a proper hiding place until he gave up. Russia eventually found him and took him to the land of sunflowers and .


	12. Chapter 12

Author: I am going to add the rest of the ancients. However...it might take a little while because I'm attempting to do some research on them so I can get there personalities right, but I promise the rest of the ancients will make an appearance!

This time the countries will react to: Prucan!

~Germany~

"Mein gott bruder...vas zhe hell have you done..."

"Keseseses I got some vest! don't act like its a bad thing...because we both no its not ;)"

~Italy~

"Ve~ Way to go Prussia! *insert mafia!italy here* *CENSORED* *CENSORED*"

~Japan~

Japan refrains from speaking and simply shakes his head in disapproval.

~Romano~

"Who the f*ck is Canada?..."

~Prussia~

"Kesesesese Zhe AWESOME me AWESOMLY got some with my AWESOME little birdie~"

~America~

"Dude...no...you can have anyone else...just not my f*ckin bro..." he grabs Canada and starts to walk away "Go make love to a f*ckin big mac Gil..."

~England~

"This was...very predictable...all except for America being protective over Canada for once..."

~France~

He starts to cry "Non...My little Mathieu is all grown up now...who will I love now...who will I take care of...now that my little boy is all grown up :,(" he dramatically falls to the floor on his knees and sobs harder.

~Spain~

"Fusosososo...get some mi amigo! don't hold back! use force if you have to!"

~Russia~

"China...when will we have a turn?"

~China~

"Russia...Why you so crazy aru?...why you want to get some so bad? ...and can't you get some with someone else?"

"Kolkolkolkol"

~Canada~

"...F*ck my life..." he says as he is carried away by his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

This time the countries will react to: PrusRus

~Germany~

"Zhat utter moron...vhy zhe h*ll vould he do "stuff" vith Russia..."

~Italy~

"PRUSSIA NO! DON'TDOSTUFFWITHRUSSIAHEWILLKILLYOU" he yells so fast that no one can understand him.

~Japan~

"Kawaii~" he says as he snaps a picture of them together.

~Romano~

"F*ck my life. F*ck my eyes. F*ck the world. F*ck humani- oh wait humanity was f*cked when Prussia started liking Russia!"

~Prussia~

"H*LL YEA! I got yet another person to do *Ceeeennnnsooooorrred*"

~America~

"God d*mnit that d*mned commie got another one!"

~England~

"Okay...I'm not even going to try to sugar-coat this...this is f*ckin disgusting."

~France~

"I never imagined Prussia would like a...brute...like Russia...of course...they are both pretty brutish but...Russia is worse...at least Prussia has some class..."

~China~

"that b*st*rd cheated on me...with an ex-nation...and an albino ex-nation at that! albinos are not cute aru~ why does Russia like him?"

~Russia~

"Prussia has become one with mother Russia...and if you try and take him away from mother Russia...you will meet da?"


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Sorry if the nations reactions were not what expected them to be, I will make an attempt to write them differently if that is what you guys really want. )

This time the countries are going to react to: Germerica/A Germerica fanfic

~Germany~

He sighed as he read the fanfic. "I don't get it...why the h*ll does the fandom do this..."

"Ve~ Germany...don't get upset about it, It makes them happy so...I think they should continue writing them!" he said with a smile on his face.

~Italy~

He skimmed over the fic until he found a particularly...dirty...part of it, As soon as he did he continued reading it from there. "ve~" They don't call Italians lovers for nothing.

~Japan~

He read the fic and was disgusted by some of the things in it. "..." Because of that he refrained from speaking.

~Romano~

"At least the potato isn't with my brother..."

~Prussia~

"Bruder...did you...did you really do this with America? ...And if so...when did you do it? because I need to know if its to late to beat him up."

~America~

"Dude...I'm sorry...but...I don't like him that way...to be honest...I like...MY SIDEKICK TONY!" he said while trying to stay serious.

~England~

"Well...I guess it could be worse...it could be FrUs..."

"England...how do you know what FrUs is..."

"Um...well...you see Miss Fairy...I...I read fanfiction..."

~France~

"Hmmm...Lets see" he said as he skimmed over the fic. "This part looks good." He said stopping at the part where things actually start to 'heat up'. He read it from there, All the way to the end. In the end He loved it. congratulations fandom. France has joined you.

~Russia~

By the end of the fic he was speechless, Needless to say it was a good kind of speechless. He loved the fanfic, Mostly because he was glad America was getting punished.

~China~

After he read it he took Shinatty-chan and locked himself in his room, So he could read more fanfics without his boss finding out.


	15. Chapter 15

This time the countries are going to react to: Romerica (live)

~Germany~

His eyes practically popped out of his skull when he saw Romano and America together, After he snapped out of it, He ran to Italy and covered his eyes.

~Italy~

He didn't get to see anything because Germany covered his eyes.

~Japan~

Japan blushed darkly, Seeing as this reminded him of the time he and Greece did...'things'...He went to his room and called Greece to see if the cat-lover wanted to hang out soon.

~Romano~

He was the one doing 'stuff' with America, So he really doesn't have a reaction.

~Prussia~

He was watching it happen. "Kesesesese" He laughed as he got a major nosebleed from watching them.

~America~

He doesn't really have a reaction, Considering he was too busy doing stuff with Romano.

~England~

"Well...its official...I raised a man-whore."

~France~

He sighed as he took a sip of wine. "At least Romano hasn't done anything to Canada yet..."

~China~

"I didn't know America would become a man-whore, Just to pay me back..."

~Russia~

He took a drink from his vodka bottle and went into serious mode. "...I will never understand the rest of the world..."

~Spain~

He had gone into pirate mode and was about to beat the living sh*t out of a certain American, For touching his little Lovi.


	16. Chapter 16

Author: I might take a break from writing for a little bit...but if I do I promise I will be back eventually.)

This time the countries are going to react to: RussLiet (the Baltics will be in this one! (and possibly Poland)

~Allies~

~America~

"Russia NO! WHAT THE F*CK. GET OFF OF HIM YOU D*MNED COMMIE B*ST*RD!" he said as he tried jumping into the computer screen to save Lithuania and become a 'hero'.

~England~

"What the bloody h*ll did I just read..." He looks to the right "America...Why the h*ll are you ramming into the computer screen...?"

~France~

"In the name of love...this is beautiful~...in a slightly-disturbing Russian way...ah well...no one can be as good as me in the game of love..."

~China~

"...son of a *censored*..."

~Russia~

"Come to mother Russia little sunflower...I will hug you and kiss you and call you vodka" he said as he squeezed Lithuania.

~Baltics~

~Lithuania~

"O-okay ...Just...p-please go easy on m-me this time..." he said as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Russia.

~Latvia~

He and Estonia were hiding in a closet nearby, Watching Lithuania and Russia. "E-Estonia do y-you think he w-will be okay? S-should we help him?"

~Estonia~

He and Latvia were in a closet together, watching Russia and Lithuania. "He is the strongest out of all of us...So I would say that he'll be okay...As for helping him...No...Every man for himself...May he rest in piece.

~Poland~

"Liet~ Like...where are youuu~" he sang as he entered Russia's house. "I know you like...in here somewhere Liet~" He went upstairs to check the Baltic's bedroom. As he passed Russia's room he heard some 'interesting' noises. He wanted to know what was going on in there, Without knocking or giving anyone any kind of warning he ran into the bedroom. After that he was never seen again.

~Axis~

~Italy~

"Ve~ Germany what are Russia and Lithuania doing? And why does it sound like there is a kitty in pain in there?"

~Germany~

"You don't want or need to know Italy..." He said, Clearly disgusted at the sounds coming from Russia's room. He grabbed Italy's hand and dragged him away.

~Japan~

He blushed darkly as he heard the sounds coming from Russia's room. "This is so inappropriate, You should not be doing such things while others are around!" He said as he ran out of the house.

~Romano~

"O-oh god...here we go again, with the 'dirty' sounds coming from his bedroom..." He blushed darkly as he ran to his room.

~Prussia~

"What the f*ck man...I can't believe you abandoned the AWESOME me for an unawesome person like that.


	17. Chapter 17

This time the countries are going to react to/meet their: _**Female/Nyo Counterparts!**_

3/1/2015 - Edit: Fixed some mistakes.

(I might end up discontinuing this or taking a long break from it, Mostly because of some major family issues, But also because of school.)

~_**The Axis Powers &amp; Their Female Counterparts~  
**_

**_~North Italy &amp; Nyo!North Italy~_**

Feliciano walked into the reaction room, Where a pretty brunette girl was waiting for him. "Ve~ Ciao bella! What's your name?" He said, Smiling happily.

The girl turned around and looked at him. "Ciao~ I'm North Italy, Who are you?" She smiled.

"H-how can you be Italy? I'm Italy!" He said, Looking quite confused.

"..." She swiftly charged at Feliciano, She tackled him to the ground, Pinning the male under her. "You can't be Italy because I'm Italy! So, I'll ask again. _**Who. Are. You.**_"

"Waaah, Bella please let me go! I'm Italy! I swear!"

"No you're not! There can't be two of us! If there _were_ two of us, My boss would have told me!"

The rest of the day consisted of Alice (Pronounced Ah-LEE-che) interrogating Feliciano.

_**~Germany &amp; Nyo!Germany~  
**_

Ludwig walked into the designated area and instantly _began_ observing his surroundings.

The room was dimly lit, The only light source being a window with the blinds half-shut, The walls were painted a dark grey and the floor was made of concrete, The only furniture in the room being two chairs that faced the window, One on the left of it, The other on the right.

Ludwig waltzed over to the chair on the right, Sat down and began waiting for his partner's arrival.

A good five minutes passed before the door opened, Only to be slammed shut again after a figure was pushed into the unlit room.

The figure sat on the ground for a minute, Giving her eyes time to adjust to her dark surroundings, Before realizing she wasn't alone.

The blonde curiously gazed at the man, Who was staring right back at her with the same curiosity in his stern blue eyes.

He slowly stood up and began walking over to her. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

She eyed him suspiciously before answering "I'm Monika, The personification of Germany."

He stood in shock, He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Perhaps she was joking?' He thought. 'No...Why would someone joke about something like that...Plus she wouldn't even know about countries existing unless she was one.' "I'm Ludwig, I'm _**also**_ the personification of Germany"

Monika's eyes went wide, 'Were **both** Germany?!' she thought. 'No wonder my boss wanted me to meet him. Plus...I guess he is _kind of_ cute..._**NO,**_ what am I thinking...I just met him for Christ sakes!' "H-how is that possible? There can't be **two** personifications of Germany! Surely my boss would have told me if there was!"

Ludwig sighed. "Listen, I'm just as confused as you are! But if we just stand here gawking at the fact there are two of us, We won't figure anything out!"

"You're right" Monika said. "We need to just sit down and calmly figure things out."

And so, With that being said, Monika and Ludwig spent the rest of the day attempting to figure out why there are two Germany's and why their boss never told them.

~Japan &amp; Nyo!Japan~

Japan was already sitting in the dull reaction room, Awaiting the arrival of his partner.

This room held a desk, Two chairs and some pictures of assorted things including, Cherry blossoms, waterfalls and a variety of animals.

Kiku was observing a well drawn portrait of several red crowned crane, When a woman was promptly thrown into the reaction area, Landing hard on the cold concrete floor.

She swiftly and gracefully stood up and began surveying her surroundings, Only to realize there was a man in there with her.

Kiku, Who had already noticed her presence, Had quickly taken an interest in said girl. He quickly bowed to her "Konnichiwa" He said. "I am Honda Kiku, Personification of Japan"

Deeming it rude to immediately start asking questions, She bowed to him. "Konnichiwa, Kiku-San I am Honda Sakura, Personification of Japan"

Kiku had to do a double-take, Had she really just said what he thought she said? Was there really _**another**_ personification of Japan? Perhaps this was just a case of his boss forgetting to inform him? 'Best not to ask questions' He thought, Not wanting to be rude.

Sakura, Being the shy girl she was, Thought it was best to wait and ask her boss about this odd occurrence when she got home.

Seeing as neither of them would bring up the whole country thing, They sat and talked for hours until it was time for them both to go home.

**_~America &amp; Nyo!America~_**

America was in the reaction area, Eating a hamburger and waiting for his partner to arrive.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a rather...energetic..young lady, She bounded into the room and sat down by America.

"Hey dude, Who are you?!" She asked excitedly. "Sup dudette! I'm America!" He replied happily.

"Woaaaahh duuude...you're America too?! THATS AWESOME! I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE TWO OF US!" She yelled.

"Wait a minute...you're America too? ..D-do you...like McDonalds?" There was an awkward silence, Before Amelia grinned. "No...I don't like McDonalds...I LOVE IT!" She yelled excitedly.

"Then let's go get some hamburgers!" Alfred yelled, Before picking her up bridal style and carrying her all the way to McDonalds.

The rest of their day was spent at McDonalds, Trolling the employees and eating hamburgers.

(In the process of adding the others (and possibly changing what is already here) as we speak.)


End file.
